The invention relates to a device for splitting logs and more particularly relates to a log splitting device which derives its support and power from a tractor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low cost, highly effective log splitting device which is supported by the power hitch of a tractor and connects to the hydraulic system of the tractor for power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved log splitting device utilizing a two divergence angle wedge-shaped splitter member to improve the log splitting operation particularly when the logs are "green."
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved log splitter that is supported as a contilever from the hydraulically-operated power hitch of a tractor to enable the log splitter to be positioned, for example, on the ground when splitting large logs and at convenient working height when splitting smaller logs.
The recent energy shortage has dramatically increased the demand for firewood and consequently increased the demand for powered log splitters. The present invnetion addresses such demand and provides a relatively inexpensive and mobile log splitter that can be mounted on the power hitch of a tractor. This arrangement eliminates the requirement for the splitter to be self-supporting and permits connection to the hydraulic system of the tractor thus eliminating the need for a self-contained power plant for the splitter.
The log splitter comprises an I-beam connected at one end to the power hitch of a tractor. A double-acting hydraulic ram connected to the hydraulic system of the tractor pushes a log past a double-divergent angle wedge for improved splitting of the log.